


All we left behind

by ShiroiNeko



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), The Walking Dead: Michonne
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroiNeko/pseuds/ShiroiNeko
Summary: Она была той, кто приняла решение уйти. Той, кто потерял из-за этого всё, что было дорого. В тот момент, когда Мишон приставила к виску дуло пистолета, она думала, что одна пуля в голову вернёт всё, что она оставила позади. Дом, семью… Дочек, которые не хотели, чтобы она уходила так же сильно, как сейчас не хотят покинуть её. Жалела ли она, что Пит остановил её? Возможно.





	All we left behind

Каждому человеку хотя бы раз в жизни приходится принимать тяжелые решения, после которых может измениться всё. Когда весь мир катится в бездну, принимать такие решения приходится чуть ли не каждый день. И однажды даже самый сильный человек может сломаться под грузом ответственности и последствий за них. Мишон не смогла избежать этого.

Она была той, кто приняла решение уйти. Той, кто потерял из-за этого всё, что было дорого. В тот момент, когда Мишон приставила к виску дуло пистолета, она думала, что одна пуля в голову вернёт всё, что она оставила позади. Дом, семью… Дочек, которые не хотели, чтобы она уходила так же сильно, как сейчас не хотят покинуть её. Жалела ли она, что Пит остановил её? _Возможно._

Когда всё вокруг горит, оставляя после себя лишь сажу и пепел, хочется лишь одного — уйти подальше от этого места. Сбежать. _Выжить._ Но тонкие девчачьи голоса звали её, Мишон бежала на их зов, надеясь, что всё ещё можно исправить, что она может спасти тех, кого потеряла.

_— Верьте мне. Я пыталась спасти вас._

Но они не слушали. Едкий дым заполнял легкие, горящие балки с хрустом и грохотом падали, приводя Мишон в чувства. Позволяя помочь тем, кого ещё _можно_ было спасти. И она была готова уйти… Но прошлое не хочет отпускать людей, когда они хотят освободиться от него.

_— Мамочка, не уходи!_

_— Я должна идти…_

Слова даются тяжело. Вот они, две маленькие, дорогие сердцу Мишон девочки. Смотрят на неё так печально, просят остаться. Сердце Мишон разрывается, она хочет, но не может оставить их снова. Где-то вдалеке слышится голос Сэм, напоминающий о том, что эти просьбы нереальны, как и маленькие ручки, удерживающие Мишон, когда она пытается уйти.

_— Отпустите её, девочки. Ваша мама должна идти, если она так хочет._

Она не может остаться со своей семьёй. Слишком _рано._ Она освобождает руку из настойчивой хватки дочки и уходит, несмотря на тупую боль где-то в груди и душащие слёзы. Возвращается к реальности, где всё скоро рассыпется в пепел. И убегает вместе с Сэм, которая не хотела оставлять её погибать.

Когда прошлое снова попытается вернуть её, она найдёт в себе силы развернуться и уйти, а не пойдет ему навстречу, выпустив пулю себе в голову. Найдёт в себе силы оставить позади тех, кого уже нельзя спасти.


End file.
